


To Protect You All

by istra_cor



Series: Enamore [10]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Zen | Hyun Ryu's Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istra_cor/pseuds/istra_cor
Summary: "If I have to give up my life to protect you all, I will gladly do so." - VWhat happened to V? At the end of Zen's route, V misses the RFA party. In the after ending, Jumin is unable to find him after searching for two years. Based on the events of the Mystic Messenger Zen good ending route as depicted in my Enamore series.





	1. A New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the launch of V's route.

Damn it, what is Rika doing now? Only three people knew the location of her apartment, and only she had the door passcode. 

I have no proof, but Saeran is the only one I know who could have hacked into Luciel’s messenger app. Now I have no choice but to let that girl… MC... stay at Rika’s apartment and in the RFA, even with the special security system in place. At least this way I’ll be able to keep an eye on her. Luciel’s research supports MC’s story that she is otherwise ignorant of the “Unknown’s” purpose and his ties to Mint Eye. I hope MC keeps her word and stays out of the files in the apartment.

Rika… I told everyone else in RFA you were dead, to preserve their memory of your kindness and generosity, before your delusion of being the Savior destroyed our lives. I tried everything I knew to save you, but I failed. 

I failed you and Saeran.

Because of my failure, you drugged, tortured and corrupted Saeran and many other young people, turning them into followers of blind, unquestioning loyalty to your twisted vision. You corrupted the purpose of RFA and used the funds we raised to build Magenta and your Mint Eye organization.

I’m sorry, my love. I will bear the scars you gave me because I deserve to be punished for these failures. Deep inside, I believe the good woman you are is suffering too. I believe you still love me. 

I don’t know why you were given this cross to bear, but I will never leave your side. I will love you no matter what and I will never stop trying to reach you.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V and Rika meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From after ending Secret 01, Episode 2.

I remember the first time I met you, as vividly as the day it happened.

I had seen you in the gallery, admiring my collection. The swaying of your long blonde tresses first caught my attention, waves gently cascading as you walked across my line of vision from where I was speaking to the receptionist. You were there for hours, and I watched you move gracefully from one photograph to another. I found my breath catching as you stood, almost statue-like, in front of my photographs, and resisted the urge to reach for my camera and capture the image of sheer perfection in front of me. I could not, however, bring myself to approach you.

Then fate gave me a second chance, and you returned the next day. I watched you carefully from the corner of my eye, and after some time finally plucked up the courage to speak to you, as you considered an image of  clouds tinted magenta by the rising sun.

“... Beautiful,” I heard you murmur, as I approached. Your voice struck a chord in me, as if my entire soul responded to the frequency of your being.

“Do you like it?” I asked, trying to make sense of my reaction. I tried to remember if we had met before, so familiar and comfortable you were to me.

“Yes,” you replied, turning to me. “I love it.” And I knew, in that instant, when I looked into your green eyes: our souls must have met in heaven before we were born. “Excuse me,” you asked, “but who are you?”

I cleared my throat, nodding towards the image. “The one who took this photo.”

Your smile lit up the room. “You must be V,” you exclaimed delightly, “the photographer!”

This might have been the first time I was glad to be recognized. “You’ve been standing here for almost an hour, so I came to say hello,” I explained. “Didn’t you come here yesterday too?”

“Yes,” you admitted. “The photo was so beautiful I just had to come for another look.” You smiled shyly. “I’m also a fan of your work.”

This pleased me more than I can say. “I’m glad you like it.” After an awkward pause, I realized I’d run out of things to say to you.  “Then please enjoy it,” I finally offered, and began to turn away.

“Wait!” you said urgently. “Don’t go yet. I had something to ask you.”

I was glad for the excuse to linger with you. “What is it?”

“The sun is the mother of all things,” you said. I had never thought of the sun this way, but you piqued my interest, and I realized I wanted to know more of what you thought: about my photographs, about me. You turned to the image next to it, this one of a flower growing from the side of a rocky surface, its vivid purple in sharp contrast to the dark grey rock. The blue sky is distant behind it, but I was able to catch specks of dew reflecting sunlight. “This flower wouldn’t have come to life if the sun hadn’t exuded energy.” You gestured with both hands at the rest of my collection. “This consistent love and warmth, I feel it from all you pieces. When I stare at your photographs, I feel all my fears disappear…! Do you think that world will ever come? A world where all fears are gone and filled with love and warmth, just like when I see your photographs. Do you believe we can become the sun one day? Is this what you think when you take these photos?”

I chuckled in amusement that you gave me so much credit for thinking such things when photographing, but I am also floored by what you’ve said. “No, I don’t have such profound thoughts when taking the photos. I’m not that great. But when I take them, I do hope…” I felt a pressing need for more time to know you, to understand you, and I tried to answer your question and figure out how I could gain that time, “that people like you can feel love when looking at them.” Why was I speaking of love? I realized… I could easily fall in love with you and give you my whole heart.

“You are great, V,” you said, “just by the fact that you can take photographs like this.”

“Thank you…” I said sincerely, warmed by your praise. I had a sudden burst of inspiration. “Do you want this photograph?” I asked quickly, indicating the cloud photo.

You gestured helplessly. “I love it, but I don’t have enough money to purchase it.”

“I’ll give it to you as a gift,” I offered.

“What?” you asked.

I gestured towards the desk behind us. “Please tell the receptionist your address, name, and phone number.”

“Oh… I can’t accept such an expensive piece!” you protested.

“Please don’t refuse,” I pleaded quietly. “If you feel love when looking at this photograph, you are the true owner.” _Of my heart,_ I wanted to add, but I did not want to frighten you by being so forward.

“But…” you objected, though less forcefully, looking towards the desk, “I don’t like receiving something for free.”

“Then how about this?” I proposed. “I’ll give you this photograph, and you can buy me coffee after this exhibition.”

“What!?” You suddenly turned back to me in surprise, your abundant tresses falling across your face.

Almost of its own volition, my hand reached out to brushed your hair aside. Your face blushed delicately, and I realized, belatedly, that the gesture may have been too intimate. I dropped my hand, but there was a tingling of electricity in my fingers. “Your thoughts made a big impression on me,” I explained. “I’d like to hear more about what you feel looking at the photographs, how you see life.” You didn’t refuse again, so I continued. “Can I ask your name?”

“It’s… Rika,” you said, smiling at me.

“Is that your real name?” I asked, drawn to you like a magnet. I could not let you go.

“No…” you replied, a teasing glint in your green eyes.

“I’ll tell you my real name first,” I said, offering my hand. “It’s Jihyun Kim, but everyone calls me V.”


End file.
